


Just Simply Being

by Relative



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, bed sharing, card game, friends - Freeform, oblivious bellamy, the and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relative/pseuds/Relative
Summary: “What is the pain in me you would like to heal?”He looks at her hesitantly, and she returns that look of his with one of her own.or Bellamy is a coward that doesn't know how to confess his feelings.





	Just Simply Being

**Author's Note:**

> This was majorly inspired by the skin deep youtube channel and their And card game. 
> 
> [The and] is a card game played by drawing out cards. Each card has a question, the person that picked the card asks the question and the opponent answer. Things get real deep real quick. 
> 
> this is the video that inspired this fic.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gb-eci1iTsY

. [ Clarke and Bellamy ]  
-Best Friend-  
4 yrs 

 

Bellamy leans in to grab the first card and starts reading it. 

“What is the pain in me you would like to heal?” 

He looks at her hesitantly, and she returns that look of his with one of her own. 

“You know what I want to say.”

With a forced smile, he responds “yah.” 

“Its like I wish I can take all that away. You know!”

“it’s okay” he says. 

“No it is not” Fighting a tear.

He stares with a sad smile, and she continues. 

“I wish you could see that that was not normal” She tilts her head to on side. “It wasn’t okay for you … your sister” She looks away for a second then looks back “ home is where people feel safe.. kids and even teenagers should most definitely feel safe there” 

“But she couldn’t do anything you know. She really couldn’t.” He says forcing a smile. 

“Yah I know, and I don’t blame her Bell. I love your mom… You know that, right?”

He nodes. 

“But for a kid to live in that environment thinking it is the norm and there is no way out .. and blame themselves for it as if it is their fault… as if they’ve done something wrong” She looks directly at him “No Bell, that is not okay.” 

“thank goodness for Mr. Pike I guess” he forces a giggle. “As much as I hated that guy, and thought that he was ruining my family… Man, looking back I am glad he did what he did.”

She takes a second then says “For him to see you every day with new bruises .. especially after that cut” she points her hand to his cheeks. “I mean he had to do something!”

“Everyone in school saw it though” his eyes wonder “no one bothered.”

She stares sadly, and he continues. 

“I was always the problem maker. Keep that in mind. So of course, they’ve never given it a second thought.” 

“Thank goodness for noisy Mr. Pike then.” She says with a somewhat forced laugh. 

He joins her with the laugh and respond “yah thank goodness for Mr. Pike”.

Few second pass with them staring at each other. 

He breaks that silence with a whispered “ love you”

“love you too” she whispers back. 

 

She leans in to grab the second card, and starts reading it.

“When do you feel closest to me?” 

He stares into her eyes with the sweetest smile growing on his face.

“When you get me to actually sleep in bed with you.”

She giggles in response. 

“No really, I mean it” He shoots her a smile “When I wake up and realize someone is next to me and not panic. You know how this feels!!! … it is like with all the shit that have happened … and putting all that aside, and feeling just safe.” 

She nodes with a smile. 

He continues “and not just that, but even just simply being around you”

She smiles “to be honest the sleep thing is what makes me feel closest to you too.” She says. 

His eyebrows rise in surprise “yah?!”

“Yah.” She nods. “it’s like I know how much you struggle to do it, but you do it anyway because you know I really need it at times.”

He looks at her with the sweetest smile. Then turns his head and laugh. 

“People will think we are fucking, Clarke.”

She laughs “We are selling the wrong idea” she continues her laughter “I always put sheets or pillows between us though.”

“Yah it is just sweet and adorable of you.” He says. 

“I don’t want you to feel unconfutable!”

“And why would I?” He raise his eyebrow with a smirk. 

“I don’t know? Because I am a cuddler!” she says shyly, and he laughs as a result. 

 

He grabs the next card and starts reading. 

“ Why do you love me?” 

“Hmm” She says. “I don’t know? Have you seen you!!”

He laughs and pretends to look surprised at his hands. 

“Really you are like my favorite human!” 

He whispers “ You’re my favorite too”

“ Shh Bell, let me finish first”

He giggles. 

“You are like the smartest person I know” 

He rolls his eyes in response to that. 

“What?! I am serious … You don’t even give yourself the credit.” 

“I don’t think I am the smartest person you know, not even close.” 

“No one asked for your opinion Bell.” She says with a giggle. 

“Okay, I am sorry then. Go ahead” he says with a laugh. 

“You’re the smartest, and so humble about it might I add.” She looks at him with those puppy eyes. “You are sweet and thoughtful” 

He raises his eyebrows questionably. 

“ What? You are always there for the people around you. You give and give and never expect anything in return” 

“Wow! I should meet me”

“Shut up Bell, you are actually the worst”

“Wasn’t I the best two second ago?”

“No, I changed my mind. You are the worst”

“Yet, I am your favorite.” He says with a smirk. 

“Yah, how did that happen?”

“I don’t know, have you met me?” and starts laughing at his own joke. 

“Ass” she says with a side glare. 

he rays his eyebrow and says. “Love you too.”

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and grabs the next card. 

 

“ What are you hesitant to tell me?” she reads. 

“What am I hesitant to tell you?” he says thinking out loud. 

“Yah Bell, what are you hesitant to tell me?” she says while wiggling her eyebrows. 

“It is not like I am hesitant or anything” he rubs his neck. 

“Then?” 

“It’s our friends.” 

“What about them?” she says dragging him to response.  
“It’s how they comment on this” he points his index to them “I know they mean it as a joke, but when it keeps happening you know” He changes his voice. “ohh.. bell is so in love with Clarke… oh of course Clarke would get away with that cause Bellamy is in love with her” 

She raises her head trying to fight a tear. 

He continues. “It cheapens this relationship into this thing where I am this guy that is just waiting in here for his best friend to realise that she is in love with him” he tilts his head to one side and stares deeply into her eyes “Which is in a way insulting to how I feel toward you.” 

“Yah? ” 

He nodes and she looks at him with half a smile. 

“So what about you? What are you hesitant to tell me?” He asks her. 

She inhales deeply then exhales. 

“What is it?” He asks with a concerned look. 

“It is a question” 

“Yah?” 

“Just promise you will answer it with complete honesty, Bell.”

“Absolutely” He says with a reassuring smile.

She takes a second to look into his eyes then asks “ Do you wish we are more than just friends?” 

He breaks the eye contact, and with a sharp oxygen intake as he says, “That is not fair”. 

“Just answer the question, Bell.” 

“Clarke.” He protests.

“Are you repulsed by me then?” She raises an eyebrow. 

“You know that’s not it” he begs her. 

“Then what is it?” She challenges him.

“I want what you want, Clarke.” He says avoiding her eyes.

“Then do you want to go on a date?” she says with vulnerable voice. 

“What?” and suddenly he is super aware of his surroundings. 

“You said you want what I want.” She fight a gasp “So do you want to go on a date then?”

“Are you asking me out?” he asks with a baffled look. 

“What else does a date me.” She says with a forced smile. 

He leans in and grab her hand. 

“You are not joking, right?”

A single tear slides on her cheeks as she nodes.

“Hey, look at me.” He brush away her tear “I would absolutely love to.” 

She looks up and let out a sob “I started questioning things for a second out there.” she says with a laugh. 

He tugs her into a hug “Are you kidding me?!”

“ I don’t know when you mentioned our friends thing.. I wasn’t sure” she stares into his eye. 

“ I said I wasn’t in this just for the soul purpose of maybe you one day realise that you want something more” he brushes her cheeks with his thumb “I was happy with the way things were”

She rests her head into his shoulder and says “Well, I wasn’t”. 

He laugh and says “Good then.. We are going on a date”

She takes her head from his shoulder with an accusatory look.

“What?” he asks. 

“Nothing.” She says with a smile. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I never denied being in love with you.” 

She smirks. “good. Cause you’re paying”

“What? Aren’t you all about splitting bills and equality?”

“Yeah, but you’re still paying” she says with a challenging look. 

He looks into her eyes as he says, “I’d love to.” 

He rests his forehead onto hers and plants a quick peck on her lips.

“I am so happy.” He says. 

“Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Your kudos and comments will be appreciated.


End file.
